


Watching How To Fight Your Modern Warfare

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Game: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Game: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Game: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: I brought the cast of How To Train Your Dragon and Dreamworks Dragons to watch my story. That's it. No harsh criticism please.
Relationships: Heather/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	Watching How To Fight Your Modern Warfare

Hiccup has been writing on his desk while his dragon buddy, Toothless layed down on his stone slab asleep like the lazy Night Fury he is. As Hiccup concluded his writing, he closed his notebook and set it aside and placed his charcoal pen on the other side of the table and stood up.

Just as he was about to walk towards his bed, a bright light engulfed the room.

After the bright light died out, Hiccup found himself inside a theatre with not just Toothless, but with everyone else in Berk including some of their allies from outside the Archipelago.

"Where are we?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around to see Erik, Astrid and the others walking towards him, Snotlout looked panicked as he grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his tunic,"Where are we, Hiccup?! Cause I was having a beauty sleep and then the next thing, I found myself standing in here with everyone else!"

"I-I honestly don't know, Snotlout..." Hiccup stuttered as he did his hand gesture.

_"I can answer that..."_

Everyone turned and saw a man standing in front of them and saw a man wearing a black armor with an oni mask, goggles, and night vision goggles attached to a helmet.

"Who are you?! Why did you bring us here?!" Stoick boomed as everyone else started to protest as the man sighed as he pulled out an MP5 and shot it in the air, which silenced everyone in the room.

_"IF YOU COULD ALL SHUT UP, I WILL EXPLAIN!"_

Everyone then became quiet as they do not wish to risk the wrath of this man right here.

_"Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, my name is Velikan and I have brought you all here to forsee something..."_

"Are you a witch?!" Ruffnut said as she pointed a finger at Velikan, in which the man facepalmed.

_"No, I am not a witch, nor am do I even know sorcerery or witchcraft."_

Ruffnut then did the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture.

_"Good, as I was saying, what you're about to witness is a different time with all of you, none of this is gonna happen, so just relax, sit back, and watch the show."_

"Oh, are we watching a play?!" Dagur asked as if he was giddy on seeing himself on this.

_"Yes, it's a play, but not really a play,Dagur."_

"Who's the main characters?" A random viking asked as everyone began debating on who the main character might be.

_"It's Hiccup and Erik."_

Everyone immediately looked at the Haddock Brothers who chuckled nervously and shrugged.

_"Anymore questions? No? Okay, let's start."_

Everyone took their seats as the screen came to life.

**The logo of the Special Air Service/SAS appeared in the screen as it soon shifted into the whole view of the world itself.**

"The whole world is flat?"Everyone wondered as Tuffnut shook his head and stood up.

"No! The world is a big ball spinning around!" He protested.

"That's insane, boyo. The world isn't round."

_"Don't mean to sound to rude but, the Earth is round."_ Tuffnut then looked triumphant at the claim their host made.

"HAH! I told you but did anybody listen to me, no you did not!"

"Oh, for Thor's sake, shut up!" Snotlout shouted.

**"Good news first, the world's in great shape..."**

"Hey! That's my voice!" Snotlout yelled but was quickly shushed by a viking child.

**"We got a civil war in Caldera Cay, government loyalists against ultranationalist rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake."**

"War? Are we gonna see Hiccup and Erik fight a war?" Heather asked.

Velikan hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. Erik put a hand on Heather's hand to calm her down,"I can handle myself, Heather. You don't need to worry about me..."

At the other, Mala and Throk wondered how their homeland is at war.

**"Just another day at the office."**

"Hey, Hiccup, that's your voice!"Fishlegs said as Hiccup gave a weak smile at the brains of the Riders.

**A photo of Krogan was showed.**

**"Krogan. Currently the most powerful man in the Middle East. Now word in the street is that he's got the minerals to be top-dog down there. Intel's keepin' an eye on him."**

The Riders growled at the sight of Krogan, Erik then gave a dark stare at the assassin who captured Hiccup a few months back.

**"And the bad news?"**

**"We got a new girl joining us today, fresh out of selection. Her name's Astrid."**

**The satellite tracks Sgt. Astrid Hofferson at the SAS Training Compound at Credenhill, UK.**

Astrid and her parents immediately perked up once they heard her name. Ruffnut and the other girls liked the idea of Astrid becoming a shield maiden, or soldier, cause they don't know yet.

Stormfly chirped at the name of her rider, Astrid chuckles and scratches the neck of her dragon.

**Astrid Hofferson entered the building and saw Snotlout standing and inspecting a weapon in his hand, he then looked at her and approached her, "Good to see you, lass. Take one of the rifles from the table."**

"Astrid taking orders from Snotlout? Now that's new."Heather said as Snotlout smirked at the thought of Hofferson following orders from him.

"I'd die before I follow his orders..."Astrid grumbled silently under her breath.

**Astrid nodded as she grabbed The G36c w/ Scope.**

"Oh lala, wut is that?" Gobber asked as he peaked interest at the rifle onscreen.

_"It's known as the Heckler & Koch G36, otherwise known as the G36c."_

"Is it just me or is it that Astrid doesn't speak?" Hiccup asked.

"Actually, this is seen at her own point of view, the character doesn't speak at their own point of view."

**"Now,you know the drill. Go to Station One and aim your rifle down range,"Snotlout said as he then walked on top to an observation deck to observe Astrid's shooting skills.**

**Astrid cocked the rifle in her hand as several targets popped out.**

**" Now aim your rifle down range."**

**Astrid aims the scope of her weapon.**

**"Now shoot each target, while aiming down your sight."**

"I think we should follow the same training steps on what we're seeing," Stoick whispers to Spitelout who nodded.

"Why do I look like I don't know anything about this?" Astrid asked as she looked at Velikan,who just shrugged.

**Astrid fires at the targets which were knocked down.**

"Damn, you go girl!" Ruffnut cheered as well as Heather did.

**"Lovely... Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip,"**

**Astrid shoots the targets from the hip. It is noted the crosshair expands as he fires, the bigger the less accurate.**

**"Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood." Snotlout said as a wooden board popped up and blocked the targets.**

**Astrid shoots the targets behind the wood board. She then reloads the empty rifle with a new mag.**

**"Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal. Now I'm going to make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can**."

"That sounds impossible!" Fishlegs protested at the thought of shooting from one target to another.

"Bah! Doesn't sound too impossible, boyo!" Mulch said.

**"As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight."**

**Astrid shoots the targets, popping from one place to another but quickly as they appear one by one.**

"Okay, I stand corrected."Fishlegs meekly said.

"Hah! That's my girl!"Mr. Hofferson shouted in which Astrid groaned and blushed in embarrassment.

" **Proper good job mate! Now go get a side arm from the armory."**

**Astrid walks back to the armory and grabs as USP. 45**

**"Now switch to your rifle."**

**She switched back to the G36c.**

**"Now switch back to your sidearm."**

**Astrid once again pulled out the USP. 45.**

**"Remember - switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading."**

Everyone took note at the technique Snotlout said on-screen.

**"All right, Astrid, come this way. Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the cabbage."**

**Astrid slices the cabbage in half with her combat knife.**

"Nice, Ast! Your vegetable-killing skills are remarkable!" Tuffnut said.

**"Nice! Your vegetable-killing skills are remarkable."**

_"Deja-vu,"_ Everyone thought.

"What a waste..."Mildew grumbled at the sight of the cabbage being used as a training dummy. His sheep, Fungus, agreed with him.

_"All right. Captain Haddock and Colonel Haddock wants to see you."_

Everyone perked up, Hiccup and Erik are high ranking vikings, er, soldiers in here? Who knew? Toothless crooned

"Aw come on! Even in this world, Hiccup is still our leader?!"Snotlout whined.

_" Yes."_ Velikan responded.

**Astrid exits the armory and sprints across the grounds with a lot of trucks and cars. Behind a fence, a highway with military vehicles, buses and civilians cars can be seen. There is a parking lot with HMMWVs and a field with three Black Hawks, while another is making a circle around the base, landing at each turn and taking off again. Several S.A.S. men are waiting at an obstacle course. When approaching hangar number one, the door opens slowly and the player enters. In the hanger, a group of five men are waiting. Two of them face the new girl and the two others turn back to see. They all wear gas masks, except Captain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Colonel Erik 'Ghost' Haddock.**

Everyone grew silent at the sight. The heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, in front of their eyes, look ten times hotter than Eret, Son of Eret, with that beard of his. Astrid's cheeks went red hot at the sight of her betrothed.

"Why hello there..." Astrid immediately turned around and saw Ruffnut with dreamy eyes and lusty gaze. Snotlout and Fishlegs immediately grew jealous at this.

"Oh, gross!" Tuffnut jeered at the sight of his twin sister being lovestruck by Hiccup of all people.

Gobber nudged Stoick's arm,"Eh? Yer son has that same look of year's back when you were young, Stoick."

Stoick only nodded but was impressed at the sight of his son being so quote, unquote, 'manly.'

While the men already feel inferior at the sight of Hiccup being more of a man than he is right now,but of course, Dagur was proud.

"WOO-HOO! YOU HAVE A BEARD LIKE MINE, DEAR BROTHER!" Dagur whooped.

"I can't believe this I what I look like... It's so weird..." Hiccup whispered to himself but Toothless snorted in pride at the sight of his rider.

**"It's the FNG,sir."**

"FNG?" A curious child asked.

"It means Fu -" Before Gobber could finish, Hiccup silenced him before he could finish.

"There are children here, Gobber."Hiccup whispers but Gobber agreed onto not saying fully," It means Freaking New Guy or Girl."

The curious child nodded at the answer.

**" Go easy on her, sir. It's her first day in the regiment,"Another SAS Soldier, Throk, said.**

**Hiccup smiled at the sight but Erik crossed his arms.**

**"Hey, Astrid. The guys right here thought you couldn't get past cause you're just a girl,"Hiccup said.**

"Hey! That's kind sexist!"Some of the women took offence at the thought of men thinking women aren't capable of anything.

"Is it just me or is it that Erik wears a skull as a mask?" Snotlout said but nobody listened.

**However, Erik 'Ghost' wasn't so impressed.**

**"Right, how'd a fucker like you get past selection?"**

Astrid and Heather frowned as this, this isn't the Erik they knew,however, Mrs Hofferson erupted.

"What did he say about my daughter?!"

"Mrs. Hofferson! I would never ever say that to your daughter!" Erik said as Mrs. Hofferson immediately calmed down at this.

**Hiccup rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but immediately regained his composure.**

**"Astrid, it's your turn for the CQB Test, everyone else, head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Snotlout holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck,"**

"Wow, Snotlout actually accomplishing something he couldn't? Who knew Snotloutificus couldn't accomplish anything but his other self does."Tuffnut said.

"Agreed, dear brother."Ruffnut said as they both bashed their heads together and fainted.

" **Climb the ladder over there."**

**Astrid approached the ladder and climbed on top of it, she is then met with an MP5 and four flashbang grenades.**

**"Pick up that MP5 and four flashbangs," Erik said. Astrid grabbed the MP5, replacing the USP. 45 in her arsenal.**

**"On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready."**

Hiccup already thought of doing a training course for the other riders and began writing it down on his other journal,Toothless snorted at Hiccup being inventive again.

**Astrid grabs the rope, slides down, and begins the course.**

**" Go, go, go!"**

**Astrid comes to the "bridge".**

**"Hit the targets!"**

**Astrid fires her MP5, knocking down the targets,"Position 2,go," she followed the red arrows and continued to make her way down the course.**

**"Hit the targets!"**

**Astrid clears the room with her G36c, passes a door and another door with Mess painted on it. Several other arrows are painted on the walls and on the floor.**

**"Flashbang through the door!"**

**Astrid tosses a flashbang and covers as it explodes**.

Everyone in the room were affected and blinded by the flash. Including the dragons, they all hissed and groaned at the sight.

"What was that?!" Hiccup asked as he covered his ears.

_"That was a flashbang grenade, it doesn't explode. It just blinds and deafs enemies for a temporary moment."_

"WHAT?!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted as they were deaf for a temporary moment.

"SHUT UP, YOU MUTTONHEADS! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

Toothless scratched his ear flaps at the noise he just heard. It was one of the worst things he has ever heard.

**"Position 4! Hit the targets!"**

**She moves to the next position and shoots the targets with her MP5.**

**"Position 5, go!"**

**Astrid runs to a room when two targets pop up, she melees one with her knife and shot the other one.**

**"Hit the targets!"**

**She shoots the targets, and ran to the next position.**

**"Six, go!"**

**Astrid arrives at a door which is exactly the same as the other that was passed before.**

**"Flashbang, through the door!"**

**She throws a flashbang and two targets pop up.**

The vikings and dragons hissed again at the loud noise the flashbang made.

**"Hit the targets!"**

**She shoots the targets as she made her way out of the obstacle course.**

**"Final position go! Sprint to the finish!"**

**Astrid sprints to a red circle painted on the floor. Erik 'Ghost' stood there and clapped for her.**

**"That's a new squadron record, Astrid. Not bad at all."**

Everyone jaw dropped that Astrid was able to beat Snotlout's squadron record within 15 seconds, Ruffnut and Heather high-fived her while her parents congratulated her.

"Eat that, Snotface!" Ruffnut yelled as Snotlout grumbled.

**"All right, go to the monitors for a debrief, Astrid. Bout' time you see what the SAS can do."**

**Erik led her to Hiccup with the other SAS Operatives standing in front of several monitors.**

**"Everyone, the cargo-ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed."**

**The screen goes black.**

Everyone waited with anticipation on what's to happen next.


End file.
